Fat camp
by laylayuzumaki
Summary: This story takes place in America. Sakura has had a rough school year. She lost all her friends, got replaced by a new girl, and most importantly, lost her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. Her mom sends her to camp, but this is no ordinary sleep away camp.
1. How it all began

Prologue Sakura's p.o.v

Food. Food. Food. Food.

The only thing that can put a smile on my face. When I'm stressed out I eat. When I'm tired I eat. When I'm bored I eat. Yeah, I basically eat for a living, but I've had to live with the consequences of being over weight.

I haven't always been like this. I used to be head cheer leader, and dated one of the best athletes in my school. Not to brag, but I used to be one of the most well known girls in school. All my friends and I would do is go out and party. My friends told me they would stay by my side forever. Yeah, they lied.

This new girl Hinata Hyuga became friends with my clique sophomore year. She stole my friends, and then once I was officially out of the circle, she took my boyfriend of 9 months. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and then he left me because I wasn't popular enough for him. What an asshole, right?

I had been replaced. Rumors spread about me. It was overwhelming. My world had changed dramatically. I turned to food for comfort, and that was my first mistake. My second mistake was leaving school and deciding to be home schooled. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now I'm not only fat, but lonely as well.

My third mistake was telling my mom that I didn't care about where she took me over the summer. She signed me up for the summer weight loss program camp, SWLPC for short. It's basically fat camp. I should've known she would do something like this. Camp starts tomorrow, and to make things worst, I have to wake up at 5am every morning to jog for almost an hour. I'm preparing myself for hell. Hopefully it won't be too bad, but I doubt that I will have a good time. All I can do is make the best of it.


	2. Confusion

Sakura's p.o.v

I get up in the morning feeling like shit. I step on the scale, and to my surprise I lost one pound. Now I weigh 210. All I have to do is drop 100lbs. No big deal, right?

I don't even bother to put make up on because I'm already 10 minutes late. I brush my hair, brush my teeth, take a shower, put my clothes on, and put my make up in my bag.

I don't bother to eat breakfast. My mom drives me to the camp, and the place is beautiful. There is a café, an in door swimming pool, an out door swimming pool, a rock climbing wall, a basketball court, a track field, a soccer field, a game room, and a spa.

I walk inside the building, and it's as if I am in a zoo with over weight animals. There are over 100 campers in the building all wearing a shirt that says SWLCP. _Damn it! We have to wear those ugly t-shirts? I thought they would at least be an attractive color! Puke green, really?_

As I look around the room I see people that look twice my weight, some people look about triple. _Is this really what my life has come to? I swore I'd never be like this. I used to be the girl that would make fun of these people, but now I have to hang out with these people._

I am escorted by the head master of the camp. He is tall and has thick black hair. His skin is white like paper, and his eyes remind me of snake eyes. He looks like a pedophile, and I swear to god I just saw him check me out. _Gross._

"Hi my name is Orochimaru, I hope you enjoy your stay at this camp", he says.

_Ew. His voice is almost as creepy and disgusting than his face._

"It's nice to meet you", I say trying to sound polite.

He hands me a number and tells me to sit in the line that has my number. _Number 69. Wow. He would give me this number._

I walk over to the line with my number in it. The line has 4 girls, and 5 boys. I sit behind I girl with long blonde hair. She turns around to face me.

"Hey, my name is Ino Yamanaka", she says happily.

Her blue eyes sparkle, and her teeth are straight and white. I would be jealous of her, but she's morbidly obese. _Thank god I don't have to be jealous of anyone at this camp because I am clearly the skinniest one here. I win._

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno", I say trying to hard to act like I care.

"Nice to meet you", she says.

I look over at the magazine next to her.

"You read 17 magazine too?", I ask.

"Of course, it's always nice to look at what I wish I could wear", she says sounding kind of upset.

_Yeah, I know how you feel. You're not the only big girl with big dreams in this building._

"Can I read", I ask.

"Sure go ahead", she says.

She hands me the magazine, and we begin to talk some more.

_Wow, maybe this won't be to bad right? I mean I think I've already made a buddy. Maybe this will actually be fun._

I look out one of the side doors, and see someone that I hope didn't see me. My heart drops to my stomach, my face turns bright red, I can feel the room getting hotter by the second.

_What the hell is going on? Why is he here? He's not fat? Did he see me? I hope he isn't here with her skanky girl friend. Okay Sakura, just relax and stay calm. Maybe he didn't see you, maybe you're safe from humiliation._

"Are you okay?", Ino asks me.

"Yeah everything is fine", I say trying to sound calm.

_Yeah I'm alright. I just look like I'm about to have a hear attack, but other than that I'm completely fine._

Orochimaru blows his whistle, and everyone goes quiet.

"Alright everyone, incase you haven't noticed there are other people in the building that don't belong here", he says loudly into the microphone.

The whole room goes silent. I turn to Ino who gave me an "oh shit" face.

"That's because I have a little surprise in store for you guys", he says with a devilish grin.

_Shit. What could this creep possibly have in store for us? Well, whatever it is, I'm ready for it. Bring it on. _


	3. Hiding

Sakura's p.o.v

"This year will be different from last year. We will be sharing the whole campus with another camp. That is why we have t-shirts this year, so we don't get you mixed up with other campers", says Orochimaru.

_No…this isn't happening._

"Since we are sharing with a soccer camp, we will be limited to the usage of the soccer field. Hopefully you will all get along with the people at the soccer camp.", says Orochimaru with a smile.

_That's it. My life is over. __**Naruto**__ is at soccer camp, and I doubt he is alone. _

"Who's dumb ass idea was this?", Ino whispers to me.

"It was probably his idea", I say.

_That dirty little bastard. He is just trying to humiliate us. _

He puts the microphone down and walks out of the room. Everyone is silent. I look out the side door and see Hinata, Karin, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Temari. They are only 20ft away from me. I sprint away from the door, and get back in line. I put my hood up, and look down at the floor.

_.Shit. Please tell me this is some kind of sick twisted joke?_

I hear the door open, and I immedietly turn around, so I don't face the door. I can hear them talking as they walk through the door. I see Ino's sunglasses sitting by her bag. I ask her if I can wear them for a little while, and thankfully, she lets me.

I try to listen in on their conversation, but nothing that they are saying involves me…yet.

"Oh my gosh, this place is huge", Naruto says.

"Yeah, and so are the people", says Kiba.

"I've never seen so many fat people crammed in a room before", says Temari.

"Yeah, I feel like I fell under water and got caught in a swarm of giant whales", says Karin.

_Bitches…wait…I thought that when I first walked in here._

They all laughed with each other. I even saw Gaara chuckle a little bit, and Gaara rarely ever smiles or laughs at anything. I guess things have changed.

I catch Hinata staring at me. She taps Temari, and Temari stares at me.

_I'm busted. It's over. _

"Hey! Girl in the red sweatshirt!", says Temari.

_Okay, all I have to do is stick up for myself._

"Yeah", I say casually.

"We like your shoes", they both say at the same.

_Oh my god! That was close!_

"Thanks!", I reply with a smile.

They all walk away and catch up to their tour guide. I sigh in relief, and hand the glasses back to Ino.

"You have no clue how much you just saved me right now", I say to her.

"Who are they", she asks with deep curiosity.

"Just people that I went to school with", I say calmly.

"Are they nice?", she asks.

_Do they look like nice people? No. They look like the typical stuck up bitches from Connecticut._

"Do you see the way they act? They don't even look nice", I say sounding more serious then ever.

"They complimented your shoes", she says.

"Cause they are moccasins. Almost about 1/3 of the population in Connecticut wears them", I say.

"Sorry, I wouldn't know that, I'm not from here.", she says.

_Clearly._

"So, where are you from?", I ask.

"I'm from New York. My mom owns a flower shot around this area. I visited her in May, and she told me I needed to loose weight. So instead of helping her at the shop over the summer like I had planned, she sent me here.", she said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

"That really sucks", I say with a kind of upset look on my face.

"It's okay", she says happily

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here. The people seem really cool, and there is a lot of stuff to do here", she says.

_Well it is a huge campus._

"Yeah", I reply.

We talk a little more and she tells me about what it's like living in New York City. I've always liked New York. The fashion, the great food, the people, the commotion, and it is the city that never sleeps after all. I tell her about Connecticut, but it doesn't sound as interesting as New York.

We leave the room, and take a long walk to the woods to get to our cabins.

_Why the hell would they put the building so far away from our cabins?_

I take the first bad I see. I'm happy that Ino and I are sharing a room. Just me and her, no one else. She pulls out scissors and hair dye from her bag. An idea pops into my head.

_Now I know a way for Naruto and his crew to not recognize me at all._

**Hope you guys liked it ^_^**


	4. Sakura Suzuki

"Hey Ino, is it possible that you could do me a favor?", I ask politely.

"Sure what is it?", she replies.

"Make me look completely different than the way I do now", I say.

"Alright…I'll see what I can do", she says.

She tells me to sit in a chair. I sit down.

"Are you ready for a hair cut?", she asks.

My eyes almost pop out of my had when she says that. I nod my head nervously.

_Oh god, what am I getting myself into?_

"Are you sure? You don't seem like you want me to", she says.

"I don't care what you do. Cut of as much as you'd like, just make it look even", I say trying to sound calm.

"Alright, close your eyes", she says.

I close my eyes tightly.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

I look down at the floor. My light brown hair falls and scatters across the floor.

_Holy shit. _

I quickly shut my eyes and try not to worry about what I saw.

_Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip_

I keep my eyes shut. I sit completely still. I begin to sweat like crazy.

_Don't worry. Everything will be fine._

I try to imagine Naruto being punched in the face, but even that can't make me smile.

"Okay, I think we're done", she says.

I open my eyes, and she hands me a mirror.

_Oh…my…god._

A huge smile appears on my face. Ino smiles back at me, and gives me a wink. I shake my hair around. I've always been afraid to cut my hair. Everyone tells me it looks good long, but it looks even better short. I look edgy.

"Did I do a great job, or what", she says full of pride.

"You did an amazing job…but I still look like Sakura Haruno", I say.

"That's what this hair dye is for", she says with a smile.

I laugh nervously.

"What color do you want?", she asks.

"Ummm…how about black", I say with a smile.

"Nah…how about pink?", she says with an evil smile.

"Are you sure that's a good color for me", I ask.

"You never know until you try", she says.

She pulls out the lightest shade of pink she can find. She also pulls out a bottle of blonde hair dye.

"Blonde would look good on you", I say.

"Yeah, I know", she says arrogantly.

_Well someone's cocky._

It takes us 45 minutes until the dye sinks into our hair. We wash our hair, and then blow dry it. We wax our eye brows to give them a nice shape. When it's all done we look amazing. We smile in the mirror and take pictures with our phones. I take her phone and add my number to my contacts; she takes mine and adds her number to mine.

"Alright, now all you need is a new name", she says.

"I wanna keep my first name, but I want to change my last name", I say.

"Sakura…Suzuki?", she says.

"Sounds good to me", I say.

Ino gets ready for bed, and so do I. When I'm finished I turn of the lights.

"Good night Ino", I say in a chipper voice.

"Good night Sakura Suzuki", she says.

I smile, and fall asleep. _I like the new me. My hair looks nice, and my eye brows look perfect. This might not be hell after all. This could actually be paradise. All I have to do is get through a few work outs, and then it's time to head out to the spa!_

I wake up at 12:00am, and I can't get back to sleep. I get out of bed, and open the door. I'm supposed to be in bed, but I don't care. I'm not that tired anyways. I grab the flashlight next to my bed. I turn it on, and find the map of the campus lying next to my bed. I want go go somewhere where no one else would be. I turn on the flash light. I sneak out the door, and try not to wake Ino.

I look at the map and find a lake, but it's far away. _Oh, well. I guess I'll get some good exercise before anybody else does._

It takes me 3 hours to walk to the lake. _Three hours for 3 and a half miles…not bad Sakura._

I spot a big rock. It looks like a nice place to sit behind. It's a nice hiding spot. I walk around the rock, and shriek in horror. The shirtless boy takes his head phones out of his ears.

"Will you keep your voice down!", the boy says sounding slightly furious.

"I'm so sorry", I say politely.

_Ugh, why do I always embarrass myself in front of the pretty boys?_

"What are you doing out here?", he asks suspiciously.

"The same thing you're doing out here", I reply.

It gets silent for a moment. I hear an owl hoot, and can hear the music blasting from his ipod. The black haired beauty pauses his music.

"So…what's your name", I ask.

"Why should I tell you", he asks with a smirk.

"I don't know. I figured that your not moving from this rock, and I'm not moving from this rock, so we should get to know each other better.

He stares me down with his dark eyes.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha", he says.

"My name is Sakura Har", I say.

I stop myself. He raises his eye brow at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry, let me start over. My name is Sakura Suzuki", I say.

_I'm probably blushing like crazy. He is so hot, and kind of mysterious in a way. He has a nice six pack too. He is the exact opposite of Naruto. Naruto is super cute, bubbly, happy, and loud. His eyes are bright blue, his hair is bleach blonde, and he is nice and tan. Sasuke is insanely sexy, hard to read, kind of depressing, and quiet. He has black hair, dark eyes, and is pale like a vampire. The only things similar about them are their great bodies. Sasuke is not my type at all, but I think I could be falling for him already. _


	5. Or was it just a dream?

Sakura's p.o.v

"It's nice to meet you Sakura…Suzuki", he says in his same mono tone voice.

_God I wish I could figure this kid out. Does he like me, or not?_

"Nice to meet you too", I say with a smile.

I sit next to him and stare up at the stars. Stars always look twice as beautiful to me in the Summer time. I can't explain why though. I fall asleep under the stars. It's strange how it's so much easier to fall asleep next to a hot guy, than it is to fall asleep alone. Luckily, I'm sure I wasn't asleep for too long. I check the time, and my phone says 3:45. _I'm always right._

I pull out my phone and send a text to Ino.

Sakura: Hey girl! How you doin'?

I sit and wait for her to reply. I doubt she will though, and if she does than she'd probably be mad for texting her so early.

Ino: dude where the hell are you? I wake up and you're gone. Everyone will go looking for you if you don't come back soon. We meet our camp counselors today at 5:00am, and then leave for an hour jog afterwards.

_How did I forget about our jog? How am I going to make it back in time?_

I look to my left to see if Sasuke is still there, but of course, he is gone.

_What a douche bag. He didn't even try to wake me up? Or maybe I dreamt about him. Maybe meeting Sasuke Uchiha was just a dream. A really nice dream…okay Sakura get your self together. It's time to run like hell!_

I put my phone in my pocket and sprint back to my cabin.

_You can do this Sakura. Run like you are running from the police._

I used to run from the police a lot. Karin, Temari, and I used to always go to party's where everyone did drugs. The cops would show up, and we would run away from them. We never got caught…ever!

I haven't run like this in a long time. I'm getting tired, but something is pushing me to go on. It's my desire to never get caught.

I arrive at my cabin just in time. It's 4:53 when I arrive at my cabin.

_Did I really just run 3.5 miles in an hour and 8 minutes? _

I open the door and Ino is all ready to go.

"You have less than seven minutes!", she says like a mad women.

"I know!", I yell back.

"You smell like crap", she says.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going for an hour jog anyways…unless I make up an excuse not to go", I say as if I just came up with the best idea ever.

Ino rolls her eyes and puts her watch on. She walks out the door and heads to the meeting area.

I change quickly into my jogging clothes. I spray a little perfume on myself, and put on wads of deodorant. I run to the meeting area, and surprisingly, I am only ten minutes late. I spot a camp counselor giving me the evil eye.

_What a great way to start off my day. Run for my life, change in less than 2 minutes (record timing), and then show up late and get evil eyed by a camp counselor._

Thankfully, I'm not the only one ridiculously late. Most of the people aren't even here yet.

"All of you people who came late are very lucky that Kakashi is always late", says the man looking very irritated.

He has a scar across his face that crosses over his nose. His skin is tan, and his eyes are brown, as well as his hair. _He's actually kind of cute._

"Darn it Kakashi, why are you always so late?", he grumbles to him self.

_Somebody had bitch flakes for breakfast._

After 10 more minutes (which felt like an hour) of waiting, a lot more people arrive, as well as Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I fell down the stairs and got a cut on my elbow. I didn't want it to get infected so I spent all morning trying to find a band aid", he says the grey haired man.

"You don't have a band aid on your elbow. In fact, you don't even have a scra-", yells a morbidly obese camper.

_Wow. This prick lied to us, and didn't even try to hide the fact that he did lie._

"Alright everyone time to go", yells Kakashi who rudely cuts off the chunky camper.

"What about the others?", asks a red headed camper.

"They are later than I am, and that's really saying something. They can find there way to the main building where we will stay after we jog", he says.

"What if they get lost?", asks Ino who sounds very worried.

"If they get lost then it will be easy to find them. There is a giant fence that surrounds this place, and you have to go through a gate to get in here in the first place. We have hidden cameras all over, so it will be easy to track them down", he says.

"So are you telling me that you are watching us where ever we go?", I snap back loudly.

Everyone stares at me. My face turns red. _Well I'm awake and it's 5:00am. I'm not the happiest person on earth right now. Sorry for having an attitude. _

"Yes. When you aren't in your cabin…we're always watching you", he says in a freaky voice.

_I'M SCREWED. SASUKE'S SCREWED…IF HE EVEN EXISTS!_


	6. He's real

Sakura's p.o.v

I try to remain calm. _Okay so maybe there weren't an hidden cameras by the lake. Maybe there aren't any hidden cameras at all. He could be trying to scare us, and if he is, he is doing a pretty good job._

We leave for our jog, and boy, was it rough! I fell behind at least seven or eight times. When ever I fell behind I would look behind me where all the obese losers were. Seeing them pushed me to run faster. _Who would want to be __**that**__ far behind?_

We arrive at the main building, and it's like being inside of an over sized mall. _I guess that is our reward for working so hard to get here._

I head for the showers. It felt so good. It's not like the nasty showers you see in public school locker rooms, or at swimming pool locker rooms. It's almost as if you are showering at home. The floors are squeaky clean, and there are absolutely no cracks in the ceiling. This is one of the nicest bathrooms I have ever been in.

I get changed and walk out of the bathroom. I spot Ino, and walk up to her. She looks out of breath.

"How was your jog?", I ask.

"It was torture", she replies.

She sits down on a bench, and I sit with her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?", I ask.

"Yeah, go have fun", she says with a half smile.

I quickly get up and walk towards the map of the building. _Pool. Pool. Pool. Where can I find the…oh there it is!_

I ditch Ino Ino and walk all the way to the other side of the building. I arrive at the in door pool and change into my one piece. I jump in and the water is cold, but not too cold.

I lay on my back and look up at the ceiling. _I love this. The room is empty and it's only me. It's absolutely quiet…_

I hear loud foot steps, and the door slamming. _Please tell me I'm just hearing things._

"Cannon ball", shouts a man with an obnoxious voice.

_I'm gonna kill this dumb ass_

I get off my back and stand on my feet. A boy with bright blue hair comes up from the water. I give him a dirty look, and he apologizes. I swim to the edge of the pool. I see two pale legs about to get into the water. I look up and see Sasuke Uchiha who is only a few inches away from me.

"Nice to meet you again…Sakura Suzuki", he says.

A big smile spreads across my face. _He's real! Ican't believe that he is real! I'm so friggin happy that it wasn't a dream! The best part is that he remembered my name! My full name!_

"Nice to meet you again Sasuke Uchiha", I say cheerfully.

He puts his whole body into the water. He stands next to me, and I blush.

"Sorry, my friend is such a jack ass", he says.

"That's your friend?", I ask sounding shocked.

"Yeah. His name is Suigetsu, and the orange haired guy getting into the pool is Jugo", he says.

"Oh, they seem...interesting", I say while trying to find words to describe them.

_His friends look like freaks._

"Yeah, they're... different. I'll race you to the other end of the pool", he says.

"You know damn well that I'm gonna loose", I say playfully.

"Let's just do it for the heck of it", he says with a smirk.

Right before we;re about to race each other we see a camp security guard walk towards us.

"Sakura and Sasuke, get out of the pool _**now", **_the guard says in a stern voice.

_Damn it! We got caught!_


	7. Time to confess?

Sakura's p.o.v

We grab our towels and cover ourselves up. Everyone is staring at us, so I look down and try to ignore it. Sasuke and I are escorted to the head masters office. Sasuke is the first one to walk in. The security guard stands next to me as I wait for Sasuke to come out. He stares at me, and I stare at him back. He looks away, and I look away too. _Awkward._

In less that 5 minutes Sasuke comes out, he walks back to the pool. I walk inside the head masters office slowly, and carefully. The security guard closes the door behind me. I'm alone in the room…with a creeper. _I hope the security guard stays by the door so he can call for help if I get raped._

"_Have a seat", says Orochimaru._

I sit down in a comfy chair in front of his desk. I look around his room, and see many pictures, most of them are pictures of little kids. _Hopefully these are his children._

He turns towards the tv screen and presses play. The screen divides into six different squares. I see a video tape of me walking through the different parts of the woods in at least 6 different angles. _This is so stalkerish…_

The screen changes into one full shot of me walking towards the rock and then having the living crap scared out of me. _Oh god, end this __**now**__._

"Would you like to see more?", he asks.

I don't respond, I drop my head slightly to the floor. Looking into his eyes scares the crap out of me.

"Well Sakura, since it is your first time here, I'll start you off with a light punishment", he says.

_Thank God!_

"Tomorrow you will clean the men's bathroom in the basement of this building", he says.

_Basement? What? This place has a basement?_

My stomach cringes. _This is his idea of a light punishment? I was planning to get my nails done at the spa tomorrow! I can't clean dirty toilets with nice nails! This is more than just a punishment, this is torture!_

"Okay then", I say quietly.

"You can leave now Sakura Haruno", he says.

I walk back to the pool, and I see Sasuke waiting for me at the door. I begin to get nervous. _Oh no, what did I do this time._

"Hey Sakura…Haruno", he says loudly.

_What? How does he know my real name? He's probably angry at me for lying to him. Okay Sakura, don't you dare cry._

"Come over here, I want to talk to you", he says sounding very serious.

I walk closer to him. My eyes begin to burn, and tears begin to fill my eyes. I take a deep breath, and hold back my tears.

"How did you find out?", I ask sounding disappointed.

"I saw a file of you on Orochimaru's desk. There was a picture of you and underneath the picture it had your real name, and everything else about you", he said.

I say nothing, and I try not to look him in the eyes. _I don't want him to see me when I'm about to cry._

"Why Sakura…why did you change your last name? Why did you cut and dye your hair? What are you hiding from?", he asks.

A tear drop rolls down my face. _He's already got it all figured out. Now he thinks I'm a liar. He probably hates me right now, and it's all because I can't tell the truth._

"Sakura, look me in the eyes and tell me the truth", he says sounding very annoyed.

I look up at him with tears in my eyes. I walk away from him, and sit outside of the building. _Good, he didn't follow me._

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes walks over to me. _Ugh, why can't a hot guy come to my rescue instead of this boy._


	8. Deep conversation

Chouji's p.o.v

_Wow, she is beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her before. She could be a model. _

Tears fall down from her emerald green eyes. She looks up at me. Her face is red, and she's wearing a frown.

"Are you okay?", I ask politely.

"Do I look okay?", she snaps back rudely.

_Jeez I was just asking. No need to be a bitch about it._

"Well, my name is Chouji", I say sounding a bit nervous.

There is a very awkward silence. She glares at me looking somewhat pissed off.

_Wow. This is a bad time to introduce myself._

"Is there anything I can do for you?", I ask while trying not to go off on her for being so rude.

"If you could send me home right now, that would be real nice", she says while playing while looking up at the sky.

She lays down on her back, and closes her eyes for a little bit.

"Home, the place where I belong. Where I'm accepted for who I am and what I look like. Nobody ever judges me at home. I don't have to pretend that I'm somebody I'm not. At home I can be Sakura Haruno. The over weight only child who spends most of her day cooped up in her room reading. The girl with long light brown hair, and not so perfect eye brows. I don't need friends…I just need family, because family will always be there for you when your friends stab you in the back.", she says softly.

"Yeah, it's okay to be homesick", I say calmly.

"Yeah I know it's okay to be home sick, but it's so hard to get over what it was like back at home", she says.

"Did you know that the first time I came here…I missed home so much that I cried myself to sleep on the first night?", I ask.

"No, I can't picture you as the type who cries", she says.

"Well, even guys like me get sad. They get lonely, they miss the one's they care about the most, but they only express how they really feel when they are alone, or when they are with people who understand them. Some girls are like that too", I say softly.

"That reminds me of a certain someone", she says.

"Who?", I ask.

For a moment she doesn't speak. I listen to the birds chirping and the bees buzzing.

"Nobody important", she says happily.

I lay down next to her. We both look up at the sky.

"Do you ever feel like your parents are disappointed in you because of the fact that your over weight?", I ask.

"Pfft, yes. I get that feeling almost everyday, and I hate it. It doesn't matter though because no matter how many mistakes I make they always forgive me. That's what love is all about. You can mess up, but in the end if someone really loves you, then they would forgive you and continue to love how imperfect you are. You're imperfections are what make you perfect to the one's you love.", she says.

_Wow. She's deep._

"I never thought of it like that", I say in a voice that is close to a whisper.

"Yeah, it's something that I've learned in life", she says.

I close my eyes and begin to sing softly to myself.

_If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and…_

"Just forget the world', she says softly.

I turn my head towards her, and she turns her head towards mine.

"Sakura Haruno, why are we opening up to each other when we've just met each other?", I ask quietly.

"You said it yourself", she says.

"I did?", I ask slightly confused.

We both get up at the same time. She looks me in the eyes. She's stopped crying and the tears have dried from her face. Her light pink hair blows in the breeze and for a moment it seems as if the world has been put at a pause.

"People like us express our true feelings when we are with people who understand them", she says with a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah…right", I reply with a smile.

"You cared about me even when you didn't know me. When I was rude to you, you still wanted to help me", she says sounding kind of happy.

"Nice guys like you don't come around often", she says with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad I got to meet a nice guy like you", she says with an oversized grin.

**No I don't own snow patrol or any of their songs. Remember to review!**


	9. Heart says yes, but the brain says no

Sakura's p.o.v

Chouji says goodbye. He adds my number to his contacts.

"I'll text you", I shout as he leaves.

"Okay, and it was nice meeting you to Sakura Haruno", he shouts back.

"For now my last name is Suzuki", I say with a smile.

"Alright", he says while closing the front door.

I'm left outside alone. I pick a flower from the cherry blossom tree a few feet away from me. I sit down and feel its soft petals.

I check to see if texted me.

Unknown number: Where are you?

Sakura Haruno: Who is this?

Unknown number: It's Sasuke, tell me where you are because if you don't I'll find me.

Sakura Haruno: Catch me if you can bitch

I continue to admire the flower_. Cherry blossoms are so pretty. They're my favorite color too. Now I think I know why Ino wanted to die my hair pink. I wonder where Ino is anyways. I hope she is having a better time than I am right now._

Two hands come down on my shoulders. I see a shadow below me. I look above me and see Sasuke Uchiha kneeling on both knees with his hands on me. _Damn it, how did he find me._

"Don't ask how I knew where you were", he says.

_And he's a mind reader!_

"Sakura, you've been on my mind a lot lately…and I don't know why. I can't stop thinking about you, and all I want is the truth…and if you can't give you the truth…", he says.

The tears come back and my eyes begin to sting. _Ugh, and just when I thought I was done crying for today._

"If I can't tell the truth then you can't trust me, and if you can't trust me you don't want to waste your time on me", I say taking the words right out of his mouth.

"Yeah…that's what I was about to say", he says.

_Hehe…I read his mind!_

He sits down next to me. I begin to twiddle with my hair to get my mind off of things.

"Sakura, I'm going to ask you one last time.", Sasuke says.

I continue to play with my hair acting as if this situation is the last thing on my mind. I look down at my phone to see if I got a text from anyone. Sasuke grabs my chin and turns my head side ways so I'm looking directly at him. We are both sweating, and it feels as if it is getting hotter as we speak.

"Sasuke I'm sorry! I shouldn't have walked away from you! I should've told you the truth! I didn't mean to upset you, if I could tell you the truth then I would!", I say with tears going down my face.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth", he says in a soft and calming whisper.

My throat feels like it's about to close. It's almost impossible to swallow. I can feel my body shaking, and I'm so nervous that I could almost pee myself. I grab his hand it take it off of my chin. I look around to see if anyone else is watching us. _Why does he care if I'm lying to him? If I tell him the truth it's not going to change anything? It might actually make things worst! Can I trust him? Why does he have to be so friggin hot when he's serious?_

"Alright, so you wanna know the truth…", I say slowly and quietly.

"No, I just went looking for you so you could lie to me again", he says like the sarcastic smart ass he is.

_Wow. Now that I think about it, I should lie to him for saying that._

I take a deep breath, and count backwards from three in my head. _1,2,3…tell the truth Sakura, it's not worth lying to a face like that._

"I'm a sore loser", I say with more tears running down my face.

"What?", he says sounding very shocked.

_Why is he so shocked? _

"I lost everything. I got bullied so badly at school that I had to leave and become homeschooled, and now I'm here", I say.

"That's it?", he says sounding very confused.

_That's not the whole truth…but should I tell him the whole truth?_

"Yeah, I just wanted to start over you know. I was teased because I was overweight, and if you're overweight your automatically ugly, so I tried to impress everyone here by changing the way I look and changing my last name to Suzuki", I say.

_What the hell am I saying? Why can't I tell him the truth? My heart is saying be honest, but my brain is saying lie._

"You really thought that you would impress anyone by being someone your not?", he asks.

"Yeah…that's it", I say.

He chuckles for a little bit. _What? How is this funny? I'm crying my eyes out, and he thinks it's funny?_

"If you live a lie, it won't get you far. People will treat you the way you want to be treated, but eventually they will find out, and they turn on you. And then you'll have nobody.", he says.

"Well, what if you tell everyone the truth, and they turn on you because of it?", I ask.

"Then at least your not lying to the one's you care about. If they were your friends then they will move past the truth, and accept you for you. Lying to your friends will make you lose your friends", he says.

"Wow Sasuke…thank you", I say with a grin on my face.

"Thanks for what?", he asks.

"For everything", I say softly.


	10. Frienemies

Chouji's p.o.v

It's 9:00pm and I'm exaughsted from all the working out. I feel like I just ran a marathon, but it was actually kind of fun. I turn towards Shikamaru, one of my greatest friends.

"Hey Shikamaru, wasn't today just crazy?", I ask.

"Yeah, so much work, what a drag", he says with a yawn.

Kakashi walks into out cabin, with out knocking of course. I'm only wearing my boxers, and blush with embarrassment. _Does he not know what the word privacy means?_

"Sorry, I should have knocked, but I'm very eager to tell you something", he says.

"Alright, what's up", Shikamaru asks.

"Three of the cabins are infested with ants, so you guys are getting new roommates right now", he says.

"What?", Shikamaru and I say at the same time.

"Yeah, so make some room, be nice, and make the best of it", he says as he is about to walk out the door.

"Could you at least tell us their names?", I ask.

He turns to face both of us.

"Their names are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They are both part of the soccer camp. They should be here in about 20 minutes.", he says.

"Oh…", I say.

"Well can't they stay with other people besides us? I already have to deal with the name calling from kids at school, and I don't need it from them", Shikamaru says sounding very annoyed.

"Well, you're originally supposed to have 3-4 people per cabin, but since less people came this year, we have more room. And if the name calling gets bad remember to tell someone before it gets worst", he says.

"And they tend to argue a lot, so I wish you the best of luck", he says as he walks out of the cabin.

Shikamaru and I stare at each other as if we had both just seen ghosts. We don't say anything to each other afterwards. _At least I'm sharing a cabin with my close friend from school Sasuke, but I'm not sure about this Uzumaki kid. Sasuke is usually calm and collected, so Naruto must be doing something that is pushing his buttons._

After a few minutes of silence Shikamaru finally says something.

"If these assholes bug me then I'm moving out. Enough said", says Shikamaru.

"So you're just gonna leave me?", I ask.

"Yeah, if the fighting gets bad", he says.

Shikamaru and I are too tired to take our showers, so we just laid down on our beds talking to each other. Eventually we both fell asleep. At 10:30 we are woken up by a bunch of noise.

"Move over bastard", the voice says.

_That must be Naruto._

"Will you quit your bitching and be patient.", Sasuke says.

"I'm sorry, you're right, ladies first", Naruto says.

Sasuke walks into the room.

_The night light is on, so they should be able to see._

I hear more foot steps.

"God, I can't see shit in here!", Naruto whispers loudly.

"Will you shut up, don't be so rude. We just got here, and now you've probably woken up", Sasuke says.

"Ow! That hurt!", Naruto says.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, you're lucky that was all he did. You should've been warned that Sasuke is the violent type, especially when he is tired. _

"Hey you can turn on the lights if you guys need to", I say.

Shikamaru groans.

"Shikamaru, don't be so rude!", I say.

"Fine, what ever", Shikamaru says.

The lights turn on. And they move there bags. Naruto jumps on the first bed he sees.

"Sasuke turn off the lights please", Naruto says.

"Why the hell would I do that for you?", he asks sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because we have been going here together since we were 13, and you love me dearly", he says in a baby voice.

Sasuke turns of the lights and goes to bed.

"Good night everyone", I say.

"Goond night", they all say back to me.

_These 2 weeks are going to get very interesting._


	11. Falling for him again

Sakura's p.o.v

I wake up in the morning and get ready for my jog. We meet at our meeting area, which had a lot more people there early than yesterday.

"I see that some of you who were late yesterday came early today. It seems as if those who were late learned there lesson.", Iruka says.

"Where's Kakashi?", asks Chouji.

"He always comes late, you might as well get used to it", he says.

"Then why don't you just report him so he can get fired for being late all the time?", asks Ino.

"I've reported him numerous amounts of times, nothing has changed.", he says.

After what felt like hours of waiting, Kakashi arrives incredibly late.

"Sorry I'm late. I was looking for my cell phone and it took me forever to find.", he says.

"Can we go now", I say sounding very pissed off.

"Patience little girl, patience.", he says.

_Patience my ass. You're later than you were yesterday!_

"Incase you haven't noticed, the soccer camp is almost here for there morning meeting, and they take the same trail as us, so if you fall behind you will be running with them.", Kakashi says.

_Alright, I guess this means I have to give 100% today. No slacking, I don't want to be running with…Naruto._

Naruto has always been known for his incredible speed. He was the fastest runner on track team, and on the football team. He works out at least 5 hours a day. It's ridiculous how in shape he is. He can do almost any sport and excel at it. Although he is an amazing athlete, his grades aren't that good. I don't know how he does it, but he never studies, and still manages to get at least a C in every class. If he studied more, he could get better grades.

"Alright everyone, let's go!", Iruka says.

We get up and begin to run. After a few minutes of being in the middle of the group, I begin to pick up the pace. In less than 10 minutes I am ahead of everyone. I feel a rush of adrenaline course through me.

_I'm ahead. I'm number one, and I knew I could do it. The first day I fell so far behind, and watched everyone else's back as I struggled to keep up. Now they can watch my back. _

Iruka and Kakashi are the only people ahead of me. They're about 10 yards away. I look behind me to see any familiar faces. I see a man with brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, and a girl with two brown buns in her hair. I look forward and continue to run. _This is an amazing feeling._

After a little while I slowed down a little. The girl with brown buns in her hair catches up to me, and is jogging right beside me.

"Hey", she says in a loud and friendly voice.

_Wow, I just met this girl and I can already tell she is annoying as hell._

"My name is Tenten, what's your name?", she says with a smile on her face.

I don't respond. _Ignore her. She's only trying to distract you. Keep your eyes on the prize, and leave her behind. It's time to run faster._

I give her a mean look, and she continues to blab obnoxiously.

"So do you like it here? I like it here. I've been going here for two years. I've lost so much weight, it's unbelievable", she rambles.

I run faster trying to get away from her. She runs faster to catch up to me. _God what is wrong with this girl? Does she not get that I don't want to talk to her?_

"Hey are you okay? You're not talking to me", she says sounding confused.

"Why don't you take a hint dumb ass!", I say rudely.

I push her away from me and she falls to the ground._ Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen._I continue to run, leaving her on the ground while others laugh at her. There are a few laughs that I already recognize. I look behind me and see Temari and Naruto. _Crap!_

I can't go any faster. Sweat is pouring off my face, and the sun is beating on my skin. Everything hurts like hell, but I need to keep going. I don't wanna be anywhere near those traitors.

Eventually Temari falls behind, but Naruto catches up to me and runs next to me.

"Hey", he says with a goofy grin on his face.

_God why does he have to be so attractive!_

"Hey", I say.

"You're pretty", he says.

I'm blushing, but it's hard to tell since my face is already red. My whole body feels like it's floating. It's the feeling I get when I'm around someone I like.

_Dang it! I thought I was over this jerk!_

"Thanks", I say with a smile on my face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours", he says.

"Sakura Suzuki", I say nervously.

"Oh, Sakura is a cute name", he says.

"Thanks", I say with a small smile.

He speeds up and leaves me behind. I look behind me and see Sasuke Uchiha who is darting past everyone. _Damn. What's going on with him?_ He darts past me with out saying a word.

"Naruto your going to lose!", he shouts.

"I'm a head of you and we're almost there, so shut up bastard!", he shouts back.

"Watch your language!", shouts a white haired old man.

"Sorry!", Naruto shouts back.

_He's so dumb, but he's so cute._

I see Sasuke and Naruto running neck and neck, but it's hard to tell who wins. I can already here them arguing from here. I look behind me and see that girl again. _Ugh!_

Seeing her makes me run faster, but she caught up to me anyways.

"Hey, what you did over there wasn't cool!", she says sounding like an angry five year old.

"Yeah, but it was funny, and I'll do it again if you don't leave me alone", I say.

"There's nothing funny about being a mean bitch!", she says loud enough for people to catch site of what's going on between us.

"You tell her Tenten!". Shouts a red headed camper.

_And this is why everyone says gingers have no souls._

"You're just asking to get slapped aren'y you?", I say sounding very angry.

"You can't slap me if I'm ahead of you", she says with a mischievous grin.

She speeds up and crosses the finish line before me. _How did I lose to this loser?_


	12. Not just another obsessed girl

Chouji's p.o.v

Last. I'm always dead last. The girl with blonde hair behind me finally catches up to me and I'm so behind that I'm almost behind the soccer camp. It's so embarrassing. My whole body screams in pain, but I keep going. I'm sweating like crazy, and I can feel my mouth becoming dry.

"Hey Chouji how's it goin'?", she says.

"Oh, you know, just tired and in pain", I say with a nervous smile.

"Oh", she says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name", I say.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka", she says proudly.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you", I say with a smile.

She smiles back at me.

"Hey, are you friends with that Shikamaru guy?", she asks.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were 5. He's such a great guy", I say happily.

"He's hot", she says with an over sized smile.

_Well this is awkward._

"Uhhh", I say in confusion.

"You should introduce me to him", she says.

"Um…okay, I'll see what I can do", I say.

"Thank you so much Chouji", she says with excitement.

_Why did I say that? Shikamaru would never be into her. She isn't his type. In fact, I'm not sure if Shikamaru even has a type! It's hard to read Shikamaru sometimes. I can tell when he's tired, upset, or mad, but I can never tell when he really likes a girl. There could be a .1% chance that Shikamaru could fall for Ino…_

It takes me a while, but I finally cross the finish line with Ino. We had a great conversation while we were jogging so it took my mind off the fact that I was really tired. I go shower and change. I see Shikamaru walk into the bathroom.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?", I say.

"Oh you know, just tired as always", he says in a lazy tone of voice.

"Well I'm sure you're not to tired to meet someone, are you", I say.

"Sure whatever let me meet this chick", he says.

_Whoa…he's good._

"How'd you know it was a girl?", I ask sounding surprised.

"I just do", he says with a little smile.

_Ino said she'd be at the in door pool with Sakura and Sasuke._

I walk to the pool and see them there. Ino waves at us and we wave back. She walks up to Shikamaru.

"Hi I'm Ino, you must be Shikamaru, right?", she asks.

"Yeah", he says in his same mono tone voice.

"Oh, that's cool", she says.

"I think I've seen you before, didn't you used to have strawberry blonde hair?", he asks.

"Yeah, but now I'm completely blonde, and Sakura used to have light brown hair", she says.

"So why'd you dye your hair?", he asks while raising his eye brow.

"Oh, just for fun", she says.

"Nice", he says.

I walk away as they continue to chat. _Aw. They're too cute. _I go to Sasuke who is sitting alone reading The Maze Runner.

"How's the book?", I ask.

"It's okay, but it's hard for me to read", he says.

"Why? You're in AP English", I say.

"Yeah, but there is someone on my mind", he says.

"Who?", I ask.

"Sakura", he says softly.

"Well what about her? She's just like every obsessed girl that can't have you", I say.

"Yeah, but for some reason…I want her", he says.

**Sasusaku? Maybe, unless Sasuke finds out the real truth about why Sakura changed her name and her hair. REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	13. A Dirty bathroom and a dirty secret

Sakura's p.o.v

It is getting late. I've spent 80% of my day exercising. I'm tired and I want to go back to my cabin. It's 6:03pm and I'm about to walk back my cabin with Sasuke, but I'm stopped by Orochimaru. _Please don't make me clean toilettes right now. PLEASE!_

"Hello", he says in his usual freakish voice.

"Um…hi", I say nervously.

"It seems as If you to thought that you would make it out of here with out getting caught", he says.

"Okay so, show us where the basement is and we will clean the toilettes", Sasuke says.

"Wow Sasuke, you seemed to get straight to the point", he says some what shocked.

Orochimaru shows us to the basement, and it's one of the spookiest things I've ever seen. It looks abandoned and dirty. _Who the hell takes care of this place? Do they even use the basement?_

"This basement is used for storage, but one day Kabuto was placing a few boxes down here and remembered that there was a bathroom down here. He was disturbed to see such a filthy un taken care of bathroom.", Orochimaru says.

_I bet the bathroom isn't as disturbing as this basement. They might as well make us clean this whole place_

"We were going to get the janitors to do this, but you two just had to get in trouble, so we have taken this chore off their lists and gave the chore to you", he says.

_Oh, how thoughtful of you._

He walks to the bathroom and tells us to follow him. I'm standing outside the door and I can already smell the horrifying stench.

"At least try to make the bathroom look half decent", Orochimaru says.

He hands us the list of chores we need to do in order to make the bathroom look "half decent". He walks away leaving Sasuke and I alone. Sasuke holds the list underneath the dim flickering light. We read the list together.

There are only 8 chores to do, but I can tell it will already be hard work. The list also tells what cleaning supplies you need and where it is located.

"So, are you gonna open it first?", I ask.

"Someone's gotta do it", he says while turning the door knob.

When the door is open we almost faint. Opening the door was like opening a small gas chamber. The fumes were so disgusting that they could be deadly. I died a little inside just looking at the tiny bathroom. I'm surprised that mold hadn't grown anywhere. The tiles on the floor were cracked and brown, as well as the ceiling, and the walls. The toilet was old fashion, and the wood for the toilet lid was word down. I didn't even want to see what the toilet water looked like. There are a few small holes in the walls, and one big one right next to the toilet.

"Well, we ought to get to work", I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, easier said than done", Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of", I say.

"If there's nothing to be afraid of then you should go inside first", he says.

"Fine", I say in a cocky arrogant voice.

I casually walk into the bathroom as if nothing is wrong with it.

"See, nothing bad has happened to me yet", I say while nearly choking from the bad smell.

"Don't be too sure of yourself Haruno", he says.

"It's Suzuki when your around me buddy", I say.

"Why does it matter if it's just the two of us alone with no one around to hear", he says.

"Oh, I don't kn", I say.

I get cut off when the light turns off and the door is slammed shut.

_He's joking right?_

"SASUKE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR THIS INSTANT", I say sounding more furious then ever.

I can hear him laughing outside.

"SASUKE I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR! I'M A BLACK BELT", I say yelling.

The door doesn't budge. I'm ready to knock down the door. I assume my kicking position, but as soon as I kick the door opens and I accidentally kick Sasuke square in the face. _Well that didn't go as planned._

"I'm so sorry!", I say sounding very sympathetic.

"It's okay, I'm fine", he says while still laughing a little bit.

"Oh, thank god", I say.

I help him up and we get straight to business afterwards. _No more goofing around. I've got some serious work to do. _After 4 hours of cleaning, we finally finish. The bathroom still looks terrible, but it doesn't matter to us. He gave us the chores, and we did them.

"God, that was nasty", I say sounding highly disgusted.

"Agreed", he says while walking away from the bathroom with me.

"I'm never breaking another rule ever again", I say.

"Never say never", he says.

I immediately begin to think of Justin Beibers song "never say never", but convinced myself not to sing it. Besides, I doubt that Sasuke is a belieber.

"Yeah, I know", I say.

He stops walking before we get up the steps. I stop with him.

"Sasuke…come on we got to get back", I say.

He doesn't respond, which deeply worries me. _Did I upset him? Did he read my mind again and got mad at me for being a beiber fan? No…_

"Sakura", he says.

He grabs me and pulls me close to his body. If anyone else did this I would scream "rape", and try to beat them up, but this isn't rape. Not even close to it, because I love every second of this.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to do to you. Keep it a secret", he says sounding dead serious.

I give him a blank stare.

"I want to try something", he says staring me in the eyes with a somewhat nervous look on his face. _Nervous…I've never seen that face on him before._

He pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips. _OH. MY. GOD._


	14. A failure

Chouji's p.o.v

"So Naruto, you say you've known Sasuke for 3 years", I ask sounding still very surprised.

"Yeah, I piss him off a lot though, but only because it's funny when he's mad", he says.

"Yeah, it is pretty hilarious", Shikamaru says.

"You know, Sasuke and I didn't start off as friends. We actually hated each others guts the first time we interacted with each other. He was a cocky bastard and I was a cocky bastard. We rarely got a long. Sasuke was the best soccer player at summer camp, but I was his competition. Sasuke clearly didn't like knowing that there was someone out there that could steal his title because I was almost as good as he was. We hated each other so much to the point where we got in a fist fight. We had to talk to the head master of the camp to sort out our issues… and after that we became closer to each other, and before we knew it we were talking to each other about almost everything. I guess it's true when they say "your worst enemy could be your best friend". I've never met someone I could relate to so well", Naruto says.

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed that things started off that way between you two", Shikamaru says.

"Yeah", I say agreeing with Shikamaru.

Sasuke walks through the door and the room gets quiet.

"Did you have fun cleaning with Saukra?", Naruto asks with an intent to annoy Sasuke.

"Yeah, and I think we did more than "clean", he replies.

"Whoa! I didn't see her as that kind of girl", Naruto says.

"It was nothing serious. We just kissed", he says.

"She sounds kind of easy", Shikamaru says.

"Shikamaru, you don't know one thing about that girl", I say.

"Well neither do you", he replies.

The room goes quiet. _God I hate it when he's right._

"I hope things work out between you two, but I'm tired. Good night", Naruto says.

Shikamaru looks like he's tired too, so he goes to bed as well. I walk over to Sasuke and sit next to him on his bed. We speak very quietly.

"Sasuke…you've got to tell her", I say.

"Yeah I know, I thought I liked Sakura, but it's just weird kissing a girl. I guess I got confused, and now I've mislead her.", Sasuke says sounding very sad.

"Sasuke, you still haven't come out at camp. You did it at school, and I know it was rough for you, but you made it through. If you don't come out here then you will have to live with that burden", I say.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out. It's getting late, we should go to bed", he says.

I walk back to my bed and fall asleep. I wake up the next day, and I know today will be torture. Tomorrow is weigh in, which means everyone is working super hard to reach there weigh in goal. I worked out for mainly the whole entire day. I even did a few sit ups before I went to bed. I was so tired that I went to bed at exactly nine o' clock, which is the time that everyone should be asleep, but no one actually goes to bed at that time.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning for our weigh in. It's 4:30am and I would love to go back to sleep. If we reach our weight loss goal then we don't have to run today. We get taken to the main building on a bus. If you don't reach your weight loss goal then you have to run. You also get the luxury of getting a message at the spa if you reach your goal, which is something that I really want, and need.<p>

I get dressed and go to the meeting area. It is still a little dark and I see the weigh in booth. My stomach knots. _This is it, the moment of truth. _

"Wow, everyone is here", Iruka says with a smile.

"For those of you who don't know how the weigh in process works, I will call up your first name and _**last name.**_You will walk into the booth and step on the scale. The screen will tell you your goal weight, and below it will tell your actual weight. Is that understood?", Iruka asks.

No one says a word.

"Good. I wish you all the best of luck", he says.

* * *

><p>Sakura's p.o.v<p>

_Shit! I'm screwed. I can't let anyone know my last name, or it's over. What should I do._

I walk over to Iruka.

"Um...Hi", I say nervously.

"Hello", he says back to me.

"I was wondering if you could call me up by a different last name", I say.

He looks puzzled.

"Okay, whatever you're comfortable with", he says.

_Thank god! I knew he'd understand._

_"_Sakura Suzuki, that would be best for me", I say.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind", he says.

"Thank you", I say.

* * *

><p>Chouji's p.o.v<p>

My name finally gets called. I walk slowly and carefully to the booth while everyone stares at me, and open the curtain. I step no the scale with caution. _Please, please tell me that i reached my goal. _The numbers go up and down, and then back up again. I close my eyes and after a few second I hear a beep. I open my eyes.

goal weight: 397

starting weight weight: 411

your weight this week: 399

total weight loss: 12lbs

_Sorry, but you did not exceed your goal._

My heart sinks like the titanic. I can't believe my eyes. _I'm a failure._

* * *

><p><strong>Sad ending, but things will get better for Chouji! Reviews pwease :D<strong>


End file.
